


Truth

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, but not angsty, supportive Elliott, they just don't know yet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: “I’m trans.”“…uh?”
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Truth

“I’m trans.”

“…uh?”

Octavio sighed, pushing Elliott to sit on his bed. Damn, this was harder than he’d imagined. 

“I’m trans, amigo,” he repeated, standing in front of the other and watching Elliott’s eyes slowly widen as the meaning of Octavio’s words finally sunk in.

Some beats of silence stretched between them, and man, was this awkward. 

“I’m— sorry, I don’t really know what to say. Uh. It’s cool? Good for you?” Elliott scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. Octavio stared at him, then started chuckling because that was just such an Elliott thing to say, and it made him relax considerably. That’s right, this was how it’s supposed to be. Elliott was like this. Genuine, trustworthy.

“Yeah, good for me,” Octavio agreed, jumping to sit on the bed beside the other with a wide grin. “Wanna see my scars?!” He then asked, maybe a little too excitedly and maybe a little too eager, but he just felt so happy and _relieved_ that Elliott wasn’t looking at him any different than he’d done so far. 

Octavio didn't have to come out, he knew that. And he knew that coming out didn't make him any more or any less of a man. But he wanted to tell Elliott the truth, he wanted him to know exactly who he was.

Elliott leaned on his elbows then, grinning at him. “You just wanna undress in front of me, don’t ya?” He winked, but his smile grew softer, and Octavio felt butterflies in his stomach. “But sure, I wanna see them, if that’s what you want.”

Octavio didn't hesitate to pull his shirt up and discard it on the floor. There they were, his scars, fully healed now but still very visible and darker than the rest of his skin. He was proud to be able to show them.

Elliott sat up, scooting closer with a hand raised up. He reached out for Octane but stopped abruptly, looking up to meet his green gaze. 

“Sorry, can I?” He hesitantly asked, and despite Octavio appreciated the thought, really, he didn't need Elliott’s grace. He grabbed his hand and brought it under the curve of his pec, right where the line of the scar was. Elliott’s fingers were rough at the touch, but so gentle. His smile was too, and Octavio couldn’t help but mirror it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
